crazyrichasiansfandomcom-20200215-history
China Rich Girlfriend (film)
China Rich Girlfriend is an upcoming film based on the book China Rich Girlfriend. It is a sequel to the 2018 film Crazy Rich Asians. Plot TBA Production Pre-Production Prior to the film's release, Jon M. Chu said he would be eager to direct a sequel if the first film was a success, stating, "We have other stories outside of the Crazy Rich Asians world that are ready to be told too, from filmmakers and storytellers who haven't had their stories told yet." On August 22, 2018, following the film's strong opening, Warner Bros. Pictures confirmed a sequel was in development, with Chiarelli and Lim returning to write the script, based on the book's sequel, China Rich Girlfriend. Chu and actors Wu, Golding, and Yeoh all have options for a sequel, although several of the key actors are committed to other projects until 2020.China Rich Girlfriend sequel in developmentCrazy Rich Asians 2: Everything We Know About The Sequel's Story Time reported on August 15, 2018 that Kwan has been tasked with developing the sequel to ''Crazy Rich Asians'' from his follow-up novel China Rich Girlfriend.[http://time.com/longform/crazy-rich-asians/ Crazy Rich Asians Is Going to Change Hollywood. It's About Time |date=August 15, 2018] It August 2020, it was reported that he planning is still in pre-production as of August 2018, with several of the key actors committed to other projects until 2020.crazy-rich-asians-2-story-china-rich-girlfriend Awkwafina was interviewed in January of 2019 and indicated that there were still no scripts for the sequel and that production filming had not started.Awkwafina interview According to Town and Country magazine, the filming and premiere of the film is not scheduled to take place until 2020.A Crazy Rich Asians Sequel Is in the Works and We Can't Wait According to a Slash Film journal article, the two sequels, including Rich People Problems, will be shot back-to-back in 2020 once the filming commences.‘Crazy Rich Asians’ Sequels to Shoot Back-to-Back On April 29, 2019, CNBC reported that Harry Shum Jr. is to be cast in the role of playing Astrid's previous boyfriend in the sequel to Crazy Rich Asians, stating, "Shum will play Charlie Wu, the former flame of Astrid Young Teo (played by Gemma Chan), cousin of lead character Nick Young, in China Rich Girlfriend, which is currently pre-production.".Growing up different helped me do my job better, says ‘Crazy Rich Asians’ star Harry Shum Jr. Producer Nina Jacobson later announced that China Rich Girlfriend and an adaptation of the final installment in Kwan's trilogy, Rich People Problems, will be filmed back-to-back in 2020 to reduce the wait time between those two films.Nina Jacobson & Brad Simpson Of Color Force Celebrate Diversity At Globe Noms, Tease 'Crazy Rich Asians' Sequels Detail Writing Screenwriter Adele Lim declined to work on the sequels because of an equal-pay inequity dispute during negotiations in fall 2018.'Crazy Rich Asians' Co-Writer Exits Sequel Amid Pay Disparity (Exclusive) Color Force had hired the experienced Peter Chiarelli to write the screenplay for the Crazy Rich Asians adaptation; when Chu joined the original production, he brought Lim on to add authentic details from Singapore and Malaysia.Stakes Are High for 'Crazy Rich Asians' — And That's the Point For the sequels, Warner Brothers had initially offered Lim a salary approximately 1/8th of Chiarelli's pay; although they later made an offer closer in parity to Chiarelli's, who had offered to split his fee with Lim, Lim declined. Filming Differences from the book TBA References Category:Films